1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an improved oil mill or crusher.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known that, so far, in order to squash, crush and break olives and/or different seeds to produce oil and reduce to small fragments oat, barley, maize, broad bean, etc. grains to give them to animals and to compose fodder, different types of mills were and are nowadays used, such as cylinder or rolling mills, disc and muller ones.
Each one of these mills has its own specific properties regarding dimensions and functionalities, that are more or less important depending on the purpose to which it is aimed and depending on the user's choice criteria.
To solve the problems inherent to each one of these mills and to have a better yield, another type of a mill has been realized, in which blades, engaging the rotor with one degree of freedom, rotate and work inside a working chamber obtained in the mill envelope, generating the desired product.
This mill has been realized and invented by one of the applicants of the present patent application; reference is made to Italian Patent No. 1,128,003; dated Jan. 31, 1980.
This type of a mill has given rise, together with the evident advantages with respect to prior art mills, to some inconveniences, like frequent jammings of blades against the wall when the crushed product, frequently in grain form, is being unloaded outside; a low yield of the operating mechanism, realized with an helical worm screw; and difficulties related to the cleaning of the working chamber.